


Waiting For You

by Omness



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Starshipping, Yu-gi-oh Bonds Beyond Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omness/pseuds/Omness
Summary: In a world were everyone was born with a timer on their wrist counting down to when they meet their soulmate, Yusei had a timer that was counting up. He never liked to talk about it, but maybe one day he would figure out why.





	Waiting For You

Everything started when Rua decided that team 5Ds should have a sleepover. “To improve team spirit!” was the excuse but Yusei wondered if Rua just wanted a reason to hang out more.

Yusei dreaded sleepovers like he dreaded the idea of never playing duel monsters again. That is, he would do anything to not have it happen. Yet here he was, at a sleepover, fearfully waiting for the question that was asked at all sleepovers, regardless of age.

Granted, as the sleepover was for Team 5Ds, about half of the people here already knew Yusei’s answer to the dreaded question, but he still hated discussing it.

They were finishing up watching a terrible movie and Yusei could see the look in Rua’s eyes, a look that said he was about to bring up the dreaded topic.

“Let’s show each other our timers!” Rua stood up dramatically from his spot in front of the couch. “I’ll go first.”

But before he could theatrically show 5Ds his timer Ruka interrupted, “Shouldn’t we all sit in a circle first, so everyone can see at once?”

Rua slapped his forehead, “You’re right Ruka! What was I thinking?’

After much shuffling and arguing they arranged themselves in a circle. Jack had refused to move from the chair he was sitting in and so they all sat at his feet. The only exception was Bruno, for if he moved too much the blanket fort he had built around himself during the movie would collapse and Rua had deemed it too cool to have it ruined yet.

“Alright! Let’s begin!” With a dun, dun, duuuun Rua pushed up his pajama sleeve to show his blue soulmate timer glowing against his skin. He had about ten and a half years left before he would meet his soulmate, whoever they may be. “I’ve done the math and I’ll meet my soulmate on mine and Ruka’s birthday! How cool is that!”

Rua took time to soak up the various “very cool” and Jack’s “hmph” response before elbowing his sister to the left. “Your turn!”

Ruka blushed before rolling up her sleeve and showing the underside of her forearm. “I’ve a long time to wait, almost 35 years until I can meet my soulmate.”

Aki reached over and gave Ruka a sympathy pat on the leg, most people met their soulmates before they were thirty, but Ruka would be well into her forties before meeting hers.

After a moment Rua turned his eager eyes to the person next to Ruka, which was Crow.

Crow scratched his cheek in embarrassment while turning his right arm over. “Only a month to go, I’ll meet them a few days after the WRGP ends.”

Rua gasped in amazement. “What if they see your amazing dueling and they just have to meet you! That would be so cool!”

Crow laughed, “Since when were you such a romantic?”

Rua pouted before turning to Aki, “What about you Aki-neechan?”

Aki shrugged and turned over her arm, “Nothing special here, only a few more years to go.”

Rua nodded then eagerly turned to Yusei.

Yusei had been trying to ignore the fact that this moment would come. He had even edged slowly outside of the circle, in hopes it would somehow cause Rua to skip over him, but to no avail. He raised his eyebrows at Crow in a silent plea, both he and Jack knew about his timer and why he didn’t like to discuss it.

Crow then heroically came to his rescue, “Before we look at Yusei’s timer, what about Bruno’s?”

Yusei gave Crow a frown of disbelief. That wasn’t a rescue at all! That was just delaying the inevitable. Crow simply shrugged apologetically before looking at Bruno’s blank forearms.

“Nothing to say here, as I can’t remember whether I have already met my soulmate, or was born blank.” Bruno explained.

Rua gave a nod in understanding and then faced Yusei again, “What about you, Yusei?”

Yusei stared into Rua’s green eyes and his soft trusting face. Would that expression turn to one of disgust once he saw the timer his jacket hid?

Feeling his resolve crumbling to Rua’s eagerness, Yusei did the only thing he could think of without saying no. “I’ll show you mine if Jack shows you his.”

When Rua looked away, Yusei breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh yeah!” Rua exclaimed. “What’s your timer look like Jack?”

Despite the death glare Jack was giving him, Yusei had to resist the urge to grin. If anyone was stubborn enough to resist Rua, it would be Jack. And Jack had his own reasons for not wanting to share his timer.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Jack snarled.

“Oh, come on! Why not?” Rua asked. “Is your soulmate some old hag? Do you not have a timer? Did your timer stop and no one was around?” He asked in quick succession.

Jack furrowed his brows and glowered at Rua. “No.”

“Then tell us! Please?” Rua begged and set his face in a pout. The one where his lower lip quivered and his eyes got all big and watery, like he would start crying any minute. Yusei hadn’t seen it in a while and was very glad not to have it focused on him.

As Rua pouted, Jack scowled back and everyone held their breath as the staring match went on. It seemed it would end in a stalemate but then something flickered in Jack’s eyes. Sensing weakness, Rua turned the pout up to maximum. Adding some sniffles and letting his posture droop as if in disappointment. “I guess even my hero has things he’s afraid of doing.”

“Alright fine! I’ll show you!” Jack yelled, causing Rua to let out a whoop.

Jack roughly pulled up his sleeves and bared blank forearms. “I met my soulmate about a year ago and circumstances make it so she’s better off not hanging around me. So I don’t talk about it and we’re done discussing it.” Jack growled out.

Ruka opened her mouth “But who’s-“

“We’re done.” Jack cut her off and Ruka meekly nodded.

After a giving a comforting pat to his sister, Rua focused on his original target. “Well Yusei? Jack showed us his.”

Yusei contemplated whether he could get his D-wheeler out of the garage and started before Rua could catch up to him. Once on his D-wheeler there was no way Rua could follow. Giving his mind a gentle shake, Yusei abandoned that thought. Running would only make Rua pursue his inquiry with more intensity. Better to not drag this out.

“Fine.” He stated. Although he had just told himself not to drag it out, Yusei took his time taking off his left glove, carefully tugging at each finger before slowly pulling it off. Next was rolling up the sleeve. Grabbing his cuff, Yusei took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Just like a band-aid, he told himself.

In one swift movement, Yusei yanked his sleeve up and revealed his timer. The gasps of shock were immediate and Yusei heard Bruno murmur “Why is it red?”

Though the question had not been specifically directed at him, Yusei decided to answer it anyway and get it all out in the open. “Probably because it’s counting up instead of down.”

Aki and the twins leaned in for a closer look at the clock whose number was slowly increasing.

“Does that mean you’ve missed your chance at meeting your soulmate?” Rua questioned.

“If that’s true then they should have met…” Aki grabbed Yusei’s wrist and tugged it closer to her for a better view of the time. “Why Yusei! Your timer would’ve started counting before you were born!”

Yusei bobbed his head. “Martha says my timer has been like this ever since she found me as a baby.”

Crow nodded too. “Yusei’s timer has looked like that ever since I’ve known him.”

“Same for me.” Jack rumbled.

“So why is it like that?” Bruno mumbled.

Yusei shrugged. “I’ve come up with a lot of theories about why my timer is so different, but there’s no way to prove them. So now I just cover it and forget about it.”

“That’s so sad.” Ruka said quietly.

Gently taking back his arm from Aki, Yusei put on his glove and rolled down his sleeve with quick efficiency. “Well now you know. If someone tries to disguise themselves as me you know how to check for the real one.” Yusei tried to joke but it fell flat.

Rua yawned during his next phrase, “Maybe your soulmate is out there with their timer counting up too.”

Yusei shook his head. “I think it’s best to not worry about it, and that we should all go to sleep, it’s late.”

“But I’m not tireeeed.” Rua said between more yawns. “And neither is Ruka, right?”

There was a small snore from where Ruka had fallen asleep against Crow’s shoulder.

The sleepover finally came to a close. And none of 5D’s bothered Yusei about his timer again, letting its weirdness slip into the back of their subconsciousness.

………

“Oh, come on!” Jaden yelled. “Not today!”

The dragon ignored Jaden and continued its rampage, releasing another beam of light that destroyed the street, sending up a shower of bricks.

“Is something the matter Jaden?” Yubel asked, appearing next to him.

Jaden waved his arms emphatically towards Cyber End Dragon. “That. That is the matter.”

Yubel looked at the dragon, looked back at Jaden and crossed their arms. “That seems fairly normal to me, you have a knack for attracting trouble. Plus, weren’t we trying to find that duel monster?”

With a sigh, Jaden slumped, “Well yeah, but did it have to be today?”

Yubel furrowed a brow, “What’s so special about today?”

Perking up again Jaden pulled back the sleeve of his Slifer Red jacket to shove his timer into Yubel’s face. “I’m going to meet my soulmate!” 

Yubel frowned and their brows pinched together making Jaden hastily correct himself. “My other soulmate! I mean I meet my other soulmate in less than an hour!”

Yubel grimaced a moment more before relaxing and dropping their arms. “Very well, then let us take care of this quickly.”

  
  


“Jaden, I do not think this is working.”

“I kinda noticed Professor!” Jaden growled, as he got up from where he had been knocked down, rubbing away some blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He had managed to lead the dragon to an abandoned square but several more duel monster dragons had appeared, overwhelming any duel monster he managed to summon shortly after he managed to make them corporeal. 

“Jaden. Look, up there!” Professor Banner called, pointing to a balcony where there was a masked man standing.

“Jaden Yuki.” The man intoned. “Prepare to face your demise.” With that he ordered an unfamiliar duel monster by the name of Stardust Dragon to attack.

Without the strength left to summon another corporeal duel monster, Jaden futilely threw up his arms to protect himself. Peeking at his timer as he did so, just over a minute left. As the dragon’s beam neared him Jaden couldn’t help but wonder if he would meet his other soulmate moments before he would die. At least his soulmate would not be mourning someone they knew well.

Just as Jaden braced for death a giant red light streaked through his vision, blocking the blow. Jaden barely managed to make out the shape of a Chinese dragon before it was gone, leaving a motorcycle and its rider in its wake.

“Paradox!” The rider shouted, “Return Stardust Dragon to me and face me in a true duel!”

“How did you follow me?!” The masked man exclaimed, ignoring the rider’s challenge. “No matter. It’s time for me to move on.” And with that he hopped onto a motorcycle and rode it off the balcony, disappearing into thin air.

Jaden checked his timer again as the rider took off his helmet and shook out his hair. Just a few seconds left. This must be his soulmate.

The rider locked his blue eyes with Jaden’s brown ones and a tingle ran down Jaden’s arm as the man asked with concern, “Are you alright?”

Jaden nodded and gave the man his best grin. “Yep, I’ll be fine. The name’s Jaden by the way.”

The man looked relieved. “I’m glad you’re alright, that Paradox is no pushover.” His face then become serious as he continued. “My name is Yusei. If you were also targeted by Paradox then we should discuss what we’ve experienced to see if we can figure out what he’s planning.” Yusei then glanced around, as if noticing the destruction for the first time. “Let’s get to higher ground, I want to check out the damage and see if it indicates whether there was something else Paradox was after.”

Jaden nodded mutely as Yusei got off his bike and started walking towards one of the nearby buildings. He was in shock. Not once during that speech did Yusei mention soulmates or timers and Jaden couldn’t believe it. Jaden rolled up his sleeve and brought his timer up to eye-level. Instead of the usual blue, his timer was green and reading all zeroes. He had met his soulmate. But why wouldn’t Yusei say anything about his timer? Perhaps Yusei was his soulmate, but he wasn’t Yusei’s? Or maybe is timer was faulty and Yusei wasn’t his soulmate at all?

Jaden contemplated this a bit more, slowly becoming more and more depressed at the idea of an unrequited soulmate when the sound of Yusei calling his name snapped him out of it. Remembering that they had a villain to take care of Jaden called back “I’m coming!” and took off after Yusei.

Yubel, sensing the direction Jaden’s thoughts had been going appeared and started to float in front of him. “Don’t worry Jaden. If this Yusei fellow treats you badly, I’ll eat him.”

“Thanks for the thought Yubel.” Jaden said with a smile. “But I think your humor needs some work.”

“I was serious.” Yubel responded.

 

……..

 

For Yusei, the few hours after meeting Jaden passed quickly. He and Jaden only managed to figure out where Paradox went just before the world around them started to crumble. Then they met the King of Games and teamed up with him to duel Paradox. Even with their flawless teamwork they barely beat him by the edge of their teeth. After congratulating each other Yusei started shifting reluctantly.

“Well, I guess Jaden and I should be going.”

“Wait!” Jaden exclaimed, attracting Yusei’s and Yugi’s attention. “We don’t have to leave yet. We have all the time in the world with the ability to time travel. And we’ll likely never get this chance again so we should spend some time together as friends.”

Yugi gave a quiet smile. “You’re right Jaden, I would hate for you to leave when the only time we spent together was fighting Paradox. It’d be nice to say more about you to my friends than ‘They were amazing duelists.’”

Yusei gave his own small smile before shrugging. “I can’t disagree, I’d also like to get to know you two better.”

After the presentation of the event that Paradox interrupted was over, the three duelists headed out in search of food. Yugi being the most familiar with Domino picked the venue and lead them to a burger joint with a shrug. “It’s nothing fancy, but it’s one of my favorite places to eat.”

They three of them sat down and started discussing various things, from tournaments they’d been in to family to the meaning of life, with Yugi occasionally switching personalities. Yusei had become relaxed and was enjoying the company and was caught off guard by one of Jaden’s questions.

“So what do you’re guys’ timers look like?” He asked looking expectantly at Yugi and Yusei, causing Yusei to flinch.

Yugi blushed at the question and rubbed the back of his head. “It’s a little complicated, but I guess it won’t hurt to show you.” He lowered his arm and pulled back both of his sleeves, revealing two timers. One was the standard timer Yusei was used to seeing but the other looked like an ever-changing series of children’s doodles. Both he and Jaden leaned in for a closer look, their shoulders rubbing together as they did.

“I’ve never met anyone else with two timers.” Jaden whispered.

Yugi shrugged. “I think it’s technically not mine. It appeared when I solved the Millennium Puzzle.”

“The timer of the Pharaoh.” Yusei murmured.

Yugi nodded then rolled his sleeves back down and changed the subject. “Jaden, you said ‘anyone else’ do you have two timers?”

“Used to, one of them was pretty chaotic until I meet Yubel while attending Duel Academy.” Jaden said, plopping back down into his seat. “Turns out they were my soulmate, but the timer was corrupted because of what happened to them.”

“What about your other one?” Yugi asked.

Jaden grinned. “I’ll let the suspense build on that. Let’s see what Yusei’s timer looks like first.” He turned to face Yusei, a glint in his eyes that made Yusei suspect that there was hidden intentions there, he wasn’t even aware Jaden could have hidden intentions outside of a duel.

Yusei took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Mentally telling himself that he could show these guys his timer, they seemed like nice people, and he was unlikely to see them ever again after today, depressing though that thought was. With those thoughts in mind Yusei slowly pulled off his glove and pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to reveal.... A green timer with all zeroes. Yusei’s jaw dropped, he could only stare at his timer in amazement.

Yugi cocked his head to the side with interest. “You’ve met your soulmate already Yusei?”

Yusei didn’t know how to respond, but while he was in a state of shock Jaden’s grin turned to a smirk as he pushed up his sleeve to reveal another green timer. “I believe that soulmate is me.”

With slowness Yusei reached with his uncovered hand towards Jaden’s timer, pausing briefly before finally placing his hand against it. Both of their timers flashed once before disappearing. Yugi clapped happily, a big smile on his face. “Congrats on finding your soulmate!”

“I can’t believe it.” Yusei murmured, releasing Jaden’s arm to stare at his own blank one. “I never thought I would find my soulmate.”

Jaden and Yugi looked confused. “Why did you think that?” Yugi asked.

Yusei casually put his glove back on and pulled his sleeve down while explaining. “Because my timer always counted up instead of down.” Then an idea hit Yusei and he turned to Jaden with excitement in his eyes. “Jaden what was the date when we met?”

Jaden’s brows scrunched up. “XX/XX/20XX. Why do you ask?”

Yusei did some quick mental calculation before nodding with a smile. “That’s the date my timer was counting up from. I never knew I would travel through time before.”

“Well, however this came about. I’m happy for both of you.” Yugi said. “I think I’ll leave you two alone for awhile. How about we meet at the building with Yusei’s motorcycle in two hours?” When Jaden and Yusei tried to protest Yugi insisted that soulmates should get some time alone together before they had to say goodbye.

After Yugi left them Yusei and Jaden wandered around Domino City checking things out and chatting until they found themselves at a pier, there they stopped and leaned against the railings to look out over the water. 

“You know, I’ve been to this pier before, or later I guess. We came here on a fieldtrip.” Jaden said.

Yusei furrowed his brow and looked around. “I think I’ve been here too, except the place did not look nearly as nice as this.”

Jaden looked at some of the rusty machines that must have been here for years. “Oh.” Was his only response.

An awkward silence descended upon the two of them. Neither one knowing what to say.

“Well? Aren’t you going to introduce me?” Yubel asked imperatively, appearing on the other side of Jaden.”

“Yubel.” Jaden hissed. “Not now.”

“No, no.” Yusei said with some relief. “Why don’t you introduce us?”

Yubel started to say something but was interrupted by Jaden asking incredulously, “You can see Yubel?”

Yusei gave Jaden a quizzical glance. “Yes? Why wouldn’t I?”

Jaden shook his head, a smile appearing on his face. “Most people can’t, I guess this is just more proof we’re meant to be eh?” Jaden jabbed a thumb in Yubel’s direction. “Yubel, this is Yusei. Yusei, this is Yubel, my soulmate. We used to know each other in a past life, but long story short they’re now a Duel Monster spirit and I’m, well, me.”

Yusei stuck out a hand for Yubel to shake. “A pleasure to meet you Yubel.”

Yubel placed their hand against Yusei’s, too incorporeal to actually give him a handshake. “Don’t think you can flatter me with pretty words. I’ll protect Jaden with my life. So anything you plan to do has to be approved by me first.”

“Well then, would you mind if I gave Jaden a kiss?” Yusei asked, a sly glint in his eye.

Yubel’s eyes widened in surprise before narrowing into a glare. “It depends.” Yubel then glanced over at Jaden who was giving them puppy dog eyes and mouthing the word ‘Please.’ over and over. “Ugh, fine.” Yubel groaned, unable to resist Jaden’s charms. “But it better be amazing. Jaden only deserves the best.”

Yusei nodded and stepped closer to Jaden, whose eyes were sparkling happily, until they were a mere inch apart. He placed one hand on Jaden’s waist and another at the back of his head, tilting it backwards for better access. Then closed his eyes and brought his lips down and began to slowly move them against Jaden’s.

Jaden’s hands twitched at his sides before he finally flung his arms around Yusei’s neck and pulled him closer. He began to enthusiastically bite and lick at Yusei’s mouth. Yusei chuckled at this but let Jaden continue, occasionally biting back and eliciting a groan from Jaden.

Eventually they parted, breathing heavily. There was the taste of cherry on Yusei’s lips that he realized was from Jaden’s chapstick. This only caused Yusei to grin in amusement as he asked, “So?”

Jaden was staring at Yusei with lovestruck eyes and was confused by Yusei’s comment, “So?” he responded.

“Did I meet Yubel’s requirements?”

“Heck yes!” Jaden responded enthusiastically. “Now can we do it again?”

Yusei nodded, but before they could continue a bell began to chime, echoing over the pier. Yusei stepped away from Jaden in surprise. “Is that the time?”

Jaden’s brow furrowed. “Yeah, I s’pose. Why?”

“We should be heading back, we need to meet with Yugi soon.” Yusei explained, voice laced with disappointment.

“Oh, alright then.” Jaden responded with an equal amount of disappointment.

“Well I’m glad.” Yubel said starkly. “I’m not sure how much of your ooey-gooeyness I could take before I made something explode.”

“Oh don’t be a sourpuss Yubel.” Jaden said, casually waving a hand through their torso. “Next time we’ll make you corporeal and you can join in.”

Yubel flushed and looked away, and said petulantly. “That’s not what I was thinking, not at all.”

“Sure, sure.” Jaden said dismissively and laced his arm in Yusei’s. “Lead the way my star!”

Yusei raised an eyebrow as he complied, “You sure are jumping into this quick. Nicknames and suggesting a threesome already?”

“Are you saying you don’t like it?” Jaden asked with a smirk.

“Not at all. I kinda like it actually.”

“Good, because we only have so much time together and I’m not gonna waste it.”

 

They reached the meeting point late as they three of them kept sneaking into alleyways for short make-out sessions before continuing on. But despite this, Yugi greeted them warmly.

“Did you guys enjoy your time together?” Yugi asked, as he stood up from where he had been sorting through his cards. “I hope it was long enough.”

Yusei shrugged. “I’m not sure any amount of time would be enough.”

Yugi’s smile fell, “Yeah.” He said quietly.

There was silence as Jaden and Yusei, holding hands, joined Yugi at the railing on the edge of the roof. When they reached him Yugi turned around and they all stared out at the sunset. Admiring the slowly changing colors of the sky as the sun dipped below the horizon. After a while, Jaden spoke.

“Today was a good day.”

Yugi giggled, a hand covering his mouth. “I guess you could say that.”

“And now it’s time for it to end.” Yusei said sadly, sobering the other two up immediately.

“I suppose this is good-bye.” Yugi stated, his eyes started to tear up.

“This may be good-bye.” Yusei said. “But we’ll still have our bonds.” He stepped back from the railing and stuck his hand out, palm down. “Friends?”

Jaden slammed his hand on top of Yusei’s “Heck yeah.”

Yugi smiled and placed his hand on top of theirs. “Friends.”

And then they split up, Yusei and Jaden hopping onto the motorcycle and driving off into the light of the Crimson Dragon as Yugi looked on with a sad smile.

 

When Yusei and Jaden arrived back at the square where they had met it was pristine. All marks of a fight were gone and there were people milling around.

Jaden got off the bike slowly, reluctantly dragging his arms away from where he had them wrapped around Yusei’s torso. Once he was standing he and Yusei stared at each other as Jaden shuffled awkwardly. “So I guess this is it? No chance of meeting again?”

Yusei shrugged helplessly. “Who knows, if I learned anything from this it’s that time isn’t simple and straightforward as we think it is. Maybe we’ll end up meeting again someday.”

“I s’pose.” Jaden responded hesitantly. Then asked hopefully. “But we can have one last kiss right?”

Amused, Yusei nodded. Once he agreed Jaden leaned down and placed a small chaste kiss against his lips and leaned back. With a sad smile he said. “Goodbye Yusei.” Then quickly spun around and walked away before he could convince himself not to leave.

Yusei watched him go with longing, before turning to Yubel, who was floating next to him. “Keep him safe for us, alright?” He asked softly.

Yubel looked at him in surprise before turning their head up and responding snidely. “Of course, like I would do anything else.” But then Yubel’s form drooped and they continued sincerely. “I do hope the two of us meet you again Yusei. So you keep yourself safe until then too. Promise?”

“I promise.” Yusei agreed seriously.

Yubel nodded and then began to follow after Jaden. Yusei watched them go, murmuring a quiet, “Be good.” Then he revved his motorcycle and took off, returning to his own time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's noticeable jumps in writing skill. I wrote this over the course of several years.  
> And if anyone's curious the soulmates I had in mind for everyone else are;  
> Rua, Ruka, Aki - I had no one in mind actually, so feel free to imagine whoever you wish.  
> Crow - The one guy that asked him to join their team and who he does eventual join (I forget his name).  
> Jack - Carly  
> Bruno - Never had a timer because *spoilers*  
> Yugi - The Pharaoh. Their timers are counting down to their final duel.


End file.
